Indecent Distractions
by Eman On1
Summary: Completed. Ginny is caught by her 'boss' in Hogwarts 'Newspaper's Club' room. After midnight. (And Blaize, meanwhile is tucked in bed...)
1. Indecent Distractions

**Disclaimer: Own, obviously, none of the characters of Harry Potter. **

**Authors Note: Not AU, but contains some resemblance, or aspects contained in my other fic.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:Indecent Distractions:**

**Savage**

I play havoc

With your feelings

Rhythmic tunes 

Upon the dancing shores

I rain kisses

Down your soul

Blazing Clovers Falling

Redding

In torrent showers

Of needing pulse

I make you stumble

Head first

To my stable form

Darkened alleys

With no torches to guide

I hear your

Pleads

Whispers

So soft

So scattered

Bells

Ringing

Rolling

Sequence to

My sinful

Smiles

Certainly

I am 

No

Savage?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

She walked along the hallways of Hogwarts, wondering around aimlessly as if suspended from her surroundings. Her feet seemed to flutter upon the rich crimson carpet that half covered the black and white checkered floors of the castle. Her half lidded eyes caught nothing but the swirls within her mind, not even registering the fact that her left hand was now caressing the polished wooden walls and portraits as it passed them.

This was how sleepy Ginny Weasley was.

Zzz.

Her body jolted her out of her reverie to stare blankly at the door infront of her. It took her a minute, mind you, to notice her wondering hand and force it away from the painting near. The unicorn glared at her and disappeared from its painting, leaving it bare save for the green lush meadows behind.

It liked having someone stroke away his golden strands.

Ginny, having already raised her eyebrows at the ridiculously of the situation, turned towards the imposing mahogany door. The one lavished to intimidate and demean.

Just like him, she snorted.

She opened the door warily, breathing in fully before entering, as if this was something she often did before entering this particular room. Particular room, indeed.

Her haven. Well, mostly hers. Okay, not hers as it was in actuality owned and customized for Hogwarts Newspapers Club, which she was a part of, by the way. But, Still at this time, it was mostly left alone.

Its 4'o clock in the morning, who would want to be here, cooped up, trying to finish their work before the deadline, _but_ her.

Yes, she had a deadline. For the project she was working on. Yes, she's in here, at four AM, trying to finish it before HE found out. 

Stressing, he.

Looking around the room, smiling softly at the papers stacked everywhere on separate small desks, she muttered an incantation that filled the room with small lit candles.

Only to have the room going dark again.

Grimacing at her wand, she tried again. As expected the candles burst into life, highlighting the room with its orange flames, seeking the shadows that lurked behind every form.

But then the room went dark, cast in shadows and veiled blackness. The only close thing to a source of light was the long window in the middle of the room. It was near dawn, but the night was as silky black as the shadows in the room. And the moon was far away, highlighting the other side of Hogwarts.

Standing in the middle of the room, a blank yet sardonic expression on her bent head, she pocketed her wand resignedly and breathed in the musty air.

The smell of ink and parchment soothed her temper, which was close to exploding any minute now. As she raised her head, she caught the last misty breath of an extinguished candle. Its silvery sensual twirls hypnotizing her as they lingered in the air, as if dancing wickedly to some long forgotten tune.

And as she kept looking, she failed to feel her body tense. Failed to hear her mind scream. And failed to smell the stench of fear.

His breath caught her from behind, and quickly as if her senses were tuned only to him, she shut down. Completely and utterly to him.

And she hated herself even more.

She forced her eyes to open as he breathed her in. Feeling the lazy curl of his mouth on her neck, she backed away and faced him. Or what she thought was him.

And somewhere in the back of her mind, she paid close attention to the fact that he never touched her. Just blew in her ear cruelly. Seeming to tell her that she really wasn't the only one here.

She faced him, or the patch of blackness, and tried to activate her night vision. She paused for a minute, sensing his brutal amusement, and snatched her wand form behind, snarling all the time.

It was snatched before she even had a good grip.

Pitiful. Truly. She almost, stressing almost, backed away.

She decided on another tactic, folding her arms haughtily across her chest, glaring forward with every malicious fiber in her being.

Of course, he was right behind her, twirling her wand in his slender hand and staring in boredom at her scarlet bun.

Sighing, for really he was bored now, he stepped closer to her body and traced her wand along the exposed curve of her neck.

She twitched. He raised an eyebrow.

Still glaring for all her worth, she breathed in and faced him. And cursed herself again and again and, well,

agian.

He was beautiful. He truly was, and she hated to admit it, even in private. She could finally see him now that he's standing directly infront of the window, giving his back to the striking stars and the golden moon.

The moon?

I see. Now you finally show up.

Now redirecting her glare at the vindictive moon, she muttered something under her breath and stepped away, finally looking back at him. Happy that she was now a short distance away form his sinister being.

Raising his scarred left eyebrow, he slanted his mouth in a spiteful angle, silkily appearing behind the now truly frightened Ginny. Twisting his unoccupied hand around her hip, he brutally caught a fistful of her front maroon sweater, easily and forcefully crashing her into him.

Her breath she had no control of as if by this moment. She was held almost harshly against him, his warm breath stilling her own. The hand with her wand laying almost innocently beside him, save for its rhythmic twirl, as his fingers played with it, almost as if he was bored by the whole matter and trying to entertain himself on the side note.

Bastard, she thought, for she felt it graze her thigh every second or so. Ever tuning her whirling senses to his solid chest and lulling breath. 

Fully knowledgeable that he was somewhat knowing his affect on her and now very weary and enraged for being treated this way, she began struggling against his one hold, almost hoping for a quick exit. And a swift kick, as well.

Not quite.

His other hand, the one twirling around her middle, sprang around her torso. Effectively immobilizing her, even though it was completely unnecessary, since Ginny was quite rigid and aware of the place his arm was tightly against.

Why? She painfully tried to lessen her harsh rhythmic gulps of air, the one filling the otherwise silent room. His arm kept rising along with every breath, and she, naturally flushed.

Feeling him tighten his arm, she uttered a cry.

She felt his mouth curve against her neck, like a serpentine ready to slick and poison her. She found it hard now not to control her voice. For the sounds came naturally; gasps and strangled sighs and cries, all uttered so softly, as her eyes widened at every sound.

She found it very important to defend herself, as he stiffened against her, his slightly strained smirk allowing his sharp teeth to graze her sensitive skin once and again.

"You're hurting me"

After that, she felt his arms loosen, though the hazardous tilt of his mouth was still intact.

After a second or so, she heard a sudden creaking and without any warning at all, she felt his hands push her away from his warmth, landing her harshly against the wooden floor.

And in a flash the lights went up.

As her eyes adjusted to the sudden light, she caught Peeves by the corner, ogling shockingly at Draco Malfoy.

"Peeves."

He drawled sinfully, his voice laced with black, his stare seeming to spike the air with its velvet sparks.

Still twirling her wand with his long pale fingers, he gestured, almost dryly at the papers in peeves's ghostly hands.

Ginny gasped, and in a minute she was up from the floor and standing indigently beside Draco. He in return paid no attention to her, and stared, almost fondly at the twitching ghost.

Of course, after more twitching, he grew tired and lazily pointed her wand at the ghost, cursing him under his breath. After a second, there was no Peeves, and her papers lay scattered against the floor.

She hurriedly bent down on all fours and started gathering them.

That was after all, her project. The one due tomorrow. And it certainly didnt help her of he found it incomplete. At least, he isn't bending down to help her. He never does.

Good, she snarled suddenly, this way he wont find out that the papers are actually hers and that they are actually due tomorrow. Oh, and lets not forget, that they aren't really finished like she told him yesterday.

Bastard, she cursed.

"Since you're so busy clutching away at your unfinished project" And here he paused maliciously, savoring the moment where her hands stilled. " I'd like to state the reason why the candles burned, before you deem it necessary to tarnish my reputation and pronounce me a pervert."

After a pause in which he stared frostily at her, he continued serenely with a, " Peeves was here a moment before you entered. He kept extinguishing your candles to steal away your project, without you noticing." At her confused, yet stubborn stare, he stiffly and harshly spat,

"Pansy. Think."

After a while of complete silence.

"I held you before you barged in and before you looked after your **unfinished** project, because I wanted to catch him red handed without you scarring him away. But then, of course, you had to act the damsel in distress and-

"What!?"

"_Dont interrupt." _ He suddenly snarled. " -And I had to play along until he thought us" and here he paused,

"Distracted"

Ginny glared, as he silkily pronounced its wicked syllables with complete dark relish.

He was enjoying it.

Bastard.

"You've got four hours before the deadline. I suggest you start working"

And he left, leaving her fuming and frowning at her now un-twirled wand, laying beside her bent hand.

Bastard.

**::::::**

Somewhere, after a while, Ginny raised her tired head and listened to the sounds of girlish wailing, and pitiful whimpers of none other than Peeves and Pansy.

Smiling softly, she stacked her finished project neatly and watched the sun set ablaze the land.

Still...

Bastard.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

One shot, guys. Thought about naming it 'Bastard' but then, the rating would unnecessarily go up. ;P

Wait, maybe one more chapter with Tom and Blaize..

(I know, whoa, the pairing...But I am fond of their characters in 'ID', so there.)

~.~

**::**


	2. Midnight Surrenders

**Part two.**

**Author's Note: **Still some aspects in IM, but not really that much. Enjoy!** Oh, and by the way, in this story, perfects of both gender have a floor all their own...suits the story, people, since both Blaize and Tom are perfects...Hence the title.....**

**Background: **In my slightly demented imagination, Draco Malfoy and Tom Riddle are friends. Blaize and Ginny are best friends. The four together, well, lets just say I like to play with them...Anywho, in the lurking mechanics of my highly of-wired mind, Blaize and Tom were old childhood friends. They grew apart like most boy-girl relationships as they grew. You dont really need to know that, but I just wanted to waste your time...:P

**Slightly AU-ish...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:Midnight Surrenders:**

**Winter's Puzzle**

Epitome of control

No ones hero

Icy peaks of glaciers

Greeting winter

Maybe you're lonely, maybe you're just

A pinnacle for control

Untied feelings

Neutral bearings

Raging fires

And blazing needles

Vertical horizons

Endless reasons

Long the feeling

End the beginning-

Destroy your season

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

** Earlier that night.**

As far as she was concerned, he could very well shove off. 

_Shove off. Shove off. Shove off. Shove off. Shove off. Shove off. Shove off..._

Somewhat satisfied with her internal outburst, she calmly started reading again. The blurred blackened lines swirled into focus and soon letters came into focus. 

Sighing tiredly, Blaize read along, almost out of desperation, trying more and more to put some meaning behind the words she'd been reading minutes before he entered the common room. 

Stressing: he.

_Why doesn't he just shove off, ha?_

After a couple of more internal seething, she risked a rather weary glance at the object her mind was so hazardously wrapped around.

She blinked. Was that Peeves just outside the common room?

Shaking her head, she folded her book resignedly as her legs lifted from the floor to lay them under her own body, seeking warmth and a little comfort.

It was while she was tiredly messaging her temples with both hands, that she contemplated the notion that not once has he looked up from his work and glanced her way.

Not once.

Feeling rather put out, she chewed over the idea that even if she sat eagerly on his lap, started yodeling at the top of her lungs, and stuffed a bag of dead rats on his head, the most she'd get was a snort of amusement.

Yes, she agreed.

He never got angry, hardly ever he did.

You see, Tom Riddle was rarely- _rarely_ –put in a situation where he's called to unleash his black temper.

The most you'll get is a lift of his sardonic eyebrow, and a silky threat. That was enough to stop anyone.

Running her hand through her own black wavy strands, she stared at the blazing embers for a while before calling it quits and carrying her book upstairs.

She was stopped abruptly by someone's call for her name. The sound was whiny and oddly sweet, grating on her ears and sharpening her senses. She narrowed her eyes before moving on along the stairs, clearly head bent on ignoring Pansy's fervent calls.

Without any warning at all, her locks were harshly pulled, bending her neck at a very off and unnatural angle.

In other words, it hurt like hell.

...Therefore, it was to no surprise to anyone, that the first thing Blaize did was whirl around and smack the culprit with one resounding slap.

As Pansy fell, three steps down the stairs, Blaize widened her eyes and cursed her self for her Slytherin instincts.

Meanwhile...

Pansy's head impacted with the floor in a booming rich_ bang._

The students who weren't currently already ogling at the site of Pansy sprawled on the floor, turned now to stare at the crimson pool under her head, slowly growing redder and larger by the second.

There, still in the corner, aware of the events going just under 5 feet away from him, Tom impatiently dried the ink on his yellowed parchment and signed the last of his perfect duties, stacking the papers neatly on one corner on the large oak table. 

After a couple of seconds, he stood up, loosening his tie slowly as he unconsciously gazed at the beautiful white orb on his left.

Hearing the many mutters and scrapes of chairs, as the students moved in to enclose Pansy; he calmly muted them out and concentrated outside the diamond paned window.

He idly recalled a few lines as he casually turned away from his corner and strolled the few feet that led to the mass of crowded students, completely indifferent and unaffected to the hysteria that over settled on the Slytherin common room...

_A full-orbed moon, that like thine own  
Soul soaring,  
Sought a precipitate pathway up through_

_Heaven,**  
**__There fell a silvery silken veil of light,  
with quietude, and sultriness and_

_Slumber****_

The waves of chattering students parted unconsciously to allow his dominate 6-foot form past their quivering mass. With a rather disturbing smile on his otherwise serene face, he calmly gazed at Pansy's now unconscious body. 

Elegantly bending down on one knee to further inspect her, he gazed rather blankly at her face, before gracefully touching his long fingers to the pulse at the base of her wrist.

Silence fell.

And they waited.

The crowd held their breath as Tom, rather coolly messaged the tense muscles in his lower neck. As his dark lashes fluttered down in pleasure, his voice suddenly interjected the silence like the suddenness of a shooting arrow or the hiss of a biting serpent. 

Naturally, everyone was quite startled and no one was quite prepared for the sleek uttered words of their Perfect.

"Pray tell me, why aren't any of you imbeciles out there trying to find Madam Pomfrey?"

Silence.

"I see." 

Standing smoothly again, his long lean presence more intimidating, he announced, now with a menacing curl to his mouth, that in a couple of minutes, 'our dear pansy', he said with black delight, is going to go up.

He then pointed dryly towards the ceiling with a slender finger, the disturbing smile still etched on his face, and congratulated the Slytherin mass on their 'job', pronouncing them now worthy of their name.

But just as he turned around, up the stairs, he glanced back, unconsciously lifting a refined hand to brush away carelessly at the darkened strands of smooth hair. Brushing them away from his narrowed eyes, he prepared nastily to draw his final stab, savoring their expected reaction with tainted pure vindictive pleasure....

"Better clean up, kiddos...I might be asked about this incident, you know...And, well, I am not really good at lying..."He finished with a dry shrug as he eyed them threateningly...

...Clearly conveying, as the air around him intensified with his darkness, the idea that if Pansy died this second, they would be the ones blamed.

Everyone panicked at this, murmurs were flung, and it wasn't long before someone conjured a stretch and off they all went in a flurry of color, accompanying the unconscious Pansy to the Medical Ward.

None stated the fact that it was their word against his. They all knew, they'd somehow pay in the end, if they disobeyed otherwise.

Meanwhile...

Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" still ringing in his head, he went back and collected his notes and books, before heading up the stairs to his private rooms.

At the third step, he stopped and glanced indifferently at Blaize. 

She was still watching, horrified at the still evident traces of Pansy's blood on the floor.

Sighing inaudibly, he took her cold hand in his and proceeded up the stairs, this time to her chambers, which were only a couple of feet away from his, on the same floor.

Perfect Privileges.

Opening the door quietly, he switched on the lights, and softly pushed her into the room, a light humorless half grin on his otherwise blank face. At her sudden sway, he lazily threw his books on the nearest table, and caught her heartlessly by the back collar of her school shirt.

The sudden choking feeling seemed to activate her senses and before she knew it, she was turning around and grabbing fistfuls of his crisp white shirt, all the while noting the warmth behind it, as she mumbled the first thing that came to her jumbled mind,

"I did it."

She relaxed her hold on his school shirt when she felt no apparent response, and as sudden as it felt, panic began to eat its away up her spine...

Maybe. He didnt quite hear her...

Just as primitive and wary as her thoughts were, her movements mimicked them, as she hazily grabbed his tie and proceeded to pull him towards her.

Her cold forehead touched his own warm one, and as her eyes closed shut, his own watched her with frightening intensity.

"I slapped her and she fell down...I did it.."

Keeping his hands about her waist, he closed his eyes in irritation and angled his head away from hers to whisper evenly in her ear, 

"It was an accident then."

He felt her move wildly, causing his lips to brush her earlobe repeatedly, maddeningly, agonizingly each time she shook her little head. After a full minute of hearing her many protests, he snarled in sudden frustration.

"Listen," Grabbing her, now, around the shoulders. He urged her to lift her head and meet his eyes and when she didnt, his patience, to put it delicately, left the building...

He skillfully cut away her now uncontrolled shaking, by putting a strong hand around her neck, squeezing only when he felt like it. 

Her shaking stopped.

Letting out a sadistic half grin, he leveled his hooded eyes to her widened ones. 

"I knew it was you. I know, because I told her to call you for me. I needed your signature for something."

At that vague indifferent reply, he let go of her neck, causing her to fall unceremoniously at his polished shoes. Gazing at her in black fascination as she held her bruised neck, Tom let his vindictive self take in the pleasure at the picture they made.

A couple more minutes filled only with her rhythmic coughs, he felt it time to leave her alone. Stepping over her book which fell the moment she swayed, he grabbed his own and left without a word, down a flight of steps that led to his rooms.

Never a glance back.

::::

She dreamt that night of blood, and bumps and snakes that bit and sucked. Her breath grew shallow and as the sheets wrapped themselves around her, her mind pictured snakes that coiled and sprang and pierced her soul...

She woke the moment the clock struck 4, her heart beating, her head pounding...Clutching away at her chest, she finally surrendered to the tears.

She hated blood.

Sobbing almost uncontrollably, she didnt quite hear the tell tale click of her door opening. 

But she did sense him.

Stressing: him.

He walked inside the room with the same air of superiority that distinctly made his personality. Always in control, as if he often came into her room in the wee hours of the morning. Now seeming fully awake and glaring for all her worth at his shirt and pants clad body, she didnt notice the insolent smirk on his handsome face.

You see, the tears were still evident, blurring away at her vision.

Feeling him walking still towards her bed, Blaize began to feel the first signs of fear, even though, she thought, she had no grounds to do so.

He wouldn't hurt her...

He wouldn't...

Her thoughts were vanished as he abruptly stood before her, blocking the moon and the window from her sight.

Gulping tightly, she watched hypnotized as he closed in on her and flung the covers away, revealing her boxers and baggy shirt to his line of vision.

A lift of his eyebrow was all she was graced with before he lifted her off her bed by the wrist.

Now standing beside him, and almost reaching his neck, she stared, still not understanding, where the hell they were going.

He kept walking outside her bedroom and offered no explanation as they stepped down some flight of steps. She wasn't going to ask, not caring where the hell she's going now that she's finally awake and away from her nightmares.

Blaize regretted her decision as soon as they reached his room...

She watched spellbound as he opened his door, entering in and pulling her almost impatiently behind him. Closing the door with his foot he started to lead her to his bed, not really expecting any kind of resistance.

He quickly turned towards her, as he felt her tug back her hand and back away from him. Clearly surprised, he raised his eyebrow mockingly and glared at her.

What is going on? She thought sluggishly, for the remainings of sleep and tears were still clinging to her mind, making her more lethargic and slower than normal. Plus, the coldness in his room, and the soft texture of his warm white carpet were really not helping...

Now very amused and mistakenly guessing of where her line of thinking might have taken her, he decided to play along.

He was, after all, a true sadistic.

Stripping himself of his shirt with sensuous ease, his tousled hair and lazy stare, without a doubt, took her breath away.

Moving sinisterly towards her figure, his mouth arched cruelly at the ends as he watched her back away. She hit the wall a second no sooner, and he, in a manner of speaking, hit her solid form not seconds later.

Her uncontrolled cry played wonders on his nerves, and before long, he found himself pushing away at her curly strands, slightly marveling at its texture, slightly entranced by its smell.

Deciding to indulge a bit, he leaned more heavenly on her and smelled her hair. At her sudden struggle, he tightened his grip around her hips and nuzzled her shoulder. At her uttered whimper, he lost control; grabbed brutally at the collar of her shirt and pushing it down, growled pleasurably right at the base of her now exposed collarbone.

Her slightly smothered moan was slightly expected...But none the less, he was surprised to feel his senses reach their edge. 

A minute later filled only with their labored breath, he supported himself with both arms on the wall behind, and looked levelly at her face.

Her eyes were shut, and her pained expression and open mouth was enough to set him wild, and he was only leaning on her. 

Really, he indulged quite enough already.

Quickly grabbing control of the situation, he whispered seductively to her ear,

"Sleep here tonight. Your screams were getting quite annoying back there, and frankly I need my beauty sleep."

At that, her body tensed, and before long, she pushed him away. He backed away leisurely, smirking and taking pleasure in her now heated cheeks. 

Laughing under his breath at her indigent expression, he strolled to his desk at the corner and grabbed the cup of water to cool himself. All the while studying her as she contemplated her position.

Not before long, Blaize found her self on the bed, under the covers and facing the now moonless sky. She felt the bed shift, and felt his heat invade her own.

Feeling his arm on her hip, she angrily moved further away, still livid about the way he so casually tricked her today. Twice, already. 

Shove off, she thought, as she heard his rich chuckle. 

Hmph.

Shove off. Shove off. Shove off. Shove off. Shove off. Shove off. Shove-

Zzz..

Feeling her rhythmic breathing, he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arm around her, bringing her willingly or not, into his arms.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Somewhere, after a while, Blaize woke up contently to the rays of sunlight, as they welcomed her from the clutches of sleep. 

Feeling the strong arms locked around her, she wasn't surprised to feel Tom's warm breath on her neck, for it seemed that he wrapped his whole body against hers. 

Holding his face close to her now warm neck, his arms locking around her hips and waist, and his legs wrapped tightly around hers, she felt as if he was desperately trying to hold her more closer to him.

And as she floated high up in the sky, and soared in Lala land, she half heard wailing and whimpers from somewhere down below...

** ::::::::::::::::::::::::**

End.

Fewh...That..was..different..Err, anywho, the lines are from a poem by Poe. And by the way, anybody guessed what the first poem's puzzle is? Eh? 


End file.
